Tortured Hearts
by Panda-of-Doom
Summary: Four years ago, she thought he was dead. Four years ago, she thought he was killed, but Sakura finds out, there was more to that day four years ago. Now she finds herself tangled in a plot she doesn't fully understand that might endanger her life! GaarSak
1. ProlougeFour Years Later

**Tortured Hearts**

**PoD- hello, I'm Panda-of-Doom. And this is my very first fanfic. I hope it goes over well or this was a waste of time. Heh heh. Well, I love Naruto and thought this would be awesome!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, but I do pretend I am Sakura and my best friend is Neji, Lunar Kestrel. You should check her out, 'cause she's awesome.**

**Prologue **

"Urgh..." Sasuke fell back onto the cold, snowy ground, lying there lifeless and limp. Sakura starred at him in terror. Sasuke's lifeless body lay on the snow covered earth and the white snow began to turn red as it absorbed the sweet nectar of Sasuke's blood. Sasuke's eyes were dark and lifeless. He had no steady beating of the heart, that Saukra long to love, and his mind was blank, the very same mind which Sakura wished would be filled with thoughts of her.

"Sasuke, no!" Sakura screamed. She stumbled up and trotted through the soft snow to where Sasuke lay. She kneeled beside him as the tears ran down her face and onto his cheek. "Sasuke! Wake up! Please, wake up!"

"Sakura..." Naruto whispered. He stood over Sakura as she cried. He gritted his teeth as he looked at Sasuke and the puddle of blood that he lied in. Small flakes of snow began to fall over them. Sakura shielded Sasuke's face from the freezing wind and the soft flurry that had began to fall.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed she shoved Sasuke and tried to awake him. "Sasuke, please!" Sakura looked at Sasuke's cold face and began to cry even more. She held his body in her arms and felt the warm blood on his back and stomach. "Sasuke, please!" Small grains of sand lay beneath his body and among his drying blood. Sakura looked up still sobbing. She laid Sasuke back onto the cold snowy blanket that covered the ground.

A boy with blood red hair stood there with a satisfied smirk on his face. His arms were folded across his chest and there was a small wall of sand that lied at his feet. He starred into Sakura sad emerald eyes and his expression remained the same; satisfaction.

"You..." Sakura's voice was filled with rage. "You did this...to Sasuke!"

"Sakura..." Naruto looked surprising at her. He reached out his hand, but withdrew it. He watched Sakura climb to her feet and take a step toward Gaara. He never really saw Sakura like this before, the only time close it was when Sasuke first got Orochimaru's curse seal. "Sakura..."

"Why! Why did you kill him!" Sakura shouted at him, she clenched her fists. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow and let a small chuckle escape. "What...! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura began to run toward Gaara with a devilish expression on her face. She raised her fist and channeled her chakra to her hand.

"Sakura, no!" Naruto called after Sakura. Sakura stopped and turned to Naruto. Naruto starred at wide-eyed at her. Sakura was struck with fear; Naruto's eyes were directed at her feet. She quickly turned her focus on her feet...Gaara had caught her. Sand held her to that spot and her heart began to rise. "Sakura!"

"Eh...Naruto!" Sakura screamed. Gaara took a step closer to her. Sakura's eyes were filled with fear. She peered into Gaara's cold, aquamarine eyes and her eyes widened with fear. Her heart raised as Gaara crept closer to her. I...I have to get out of here... "Naruto!"

"Sakura! Hang on!" Naruto called. He began to run toward Sakura, making sure to dodge Gaara's attacks. Sakura... He lost focus for a moment, lost in memories of the past. Naruto was hit from the side and flew into a near by tree. "Urgh!" Naruto lay under the tree his head hanging and blood seeping down his face. His body was limp and without movement.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed. She struggled and tried to get out, but the sand crept up her legs and now held her at the knees. She looked back toward Gaara and he now stood directly in front of her. Sakura's lips quivered and her eyes shook. What does he want? She thought. Gaara grabbed her shoulders roughly and looked into her fearful eyes.

"You'll thank me for this later..." Gaara growled. Gaara pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately. Sakura was wide-eyed as Gaara kissed her. She felt like putty in his grasp and began to cry. For what reason? Joy? Fear? She wasn't sure. The sand around her legs rolled off onto the ground and Gaara released her.

Sakura felt weak and fell to her knees. Her face was stained with the tears of a lost love; a lost friend. And the fear of what had just begun. Sakura looked at her blood stained hands. The blood of Sasuke; the blood of the boy she loved. She looked up and Gaara had vanished. She looked back to Sasuke and screamed. "Sasuke! Naruto!"

**Four years later… **

Sakura walked around the quiet town that was Konoha, in search of Sabaku no Gaara, she was desperate to find him. For what reason? She needed an answer. Sakura seemed to see everyone except him, she was beginning to loose hope. Sakura sighed and went on the road toward the Konoha Academy.

Orange, brown, yellow, red and brown colored leaves floated gracefully toward the ground. Sakura made no notice. She was focusing at the task at hand; finding Gaara. The autumn sun shone through the shedding branches and marked stepping stones along the way. Sakura had been in search of Gaara since dawn, but had not seen him yet.

When Sakura began to close in on the Academy she noticed someone with blood red hair. Sakura took a deep breath and approached him. Even though the autumn sunlight brightened her face, she was not cheery. The colored leaves beneath her feet made no noise as she entered the range of the well-known Sabaku no Gaara.

Why was Gaara in Konoha? Well, he came back for Sakura...after that day four years ago he returned every once in a while to see her. And Sakura had been waiting along time for him to return. She was finally going to ask him. Every time he came back she tried to ask him, but he would then have to leave.

"Gaara?" Sakura asked quietly. She walked up behind Gaara and looked at the ground. Gaara turned to look at her; he had the same emotionless expression as he did so many years ago.

"Sakura..." Gaara replied looking down at her. As always his arms were crossed and his face was an empty slate. Gaara raised an imaginary eyebrow and smirked. "Well..."

"Eh?" Sakura was surprised. Was he actually going to listen this time? Sakura looked up at him.

"I wanted to ask you something...about the event from a couple years ago..."

"What about it?" Gaara growled. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the achademy wall.

"I wanted to ask...why you killed him?" Sakura asked. Her eyes became teary and she gripped her right hand tightly as she remembered seeing Sasuke's bloody face.

"Not this again..."

"Please, Gaara! If you tell me...I'll never-"

"Fine..." Gaara bushed back his hair. It had grown a lot over the past four years, unlike his personality. "He was going to kill you...and I had a secret love for you even then..." Sakura was surprised there wasn't any emotion behind those last few words, but you couldn't ask much of Gaara.

"Eh...kill me? Sasuke?" Sakura's lips quivered and she looked away. Gaara laid a hand on her shoulder. "Gaara...?"

"Sakura, he was going to kill you...I had to do it..." Gaara assured without feeling.

"Gaara, but I still don't understand-"

"Sakura..." a voice came from behind Sakura. She spun around and starred wide-eyed at a man who was once a boy; Sasuke. Sasuke had a grave look upon his face and a longing look in his eyes...

**PoD- Well, how did you like it? Well, I hoped you like it. So please send a review, that'd be awesome!**


	2. Blast From The Past

**Tortured Hearts**

**PoD- Well, hello again. I finally have the second chapter completeed. Yay me! Please read, enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto or any of its characters for that matter!**

Chapter Two: Blast From The Past

"Sasuke...?" Sakura was baffled. She looked into the face of her old love. _He's...alive? _Sakura became teary eyed and Gaara grabbed her wrist. She turned back to Gaara and he shook his head.

"Sakura...I came back for-"

"Shut up!" Gaara growled. Gaara stepped in front of Sakura sheilding her from Sasuke's vision. "No one wants you here. So just leave before I have to make you."

Sasuke glarred at him. He clenched his fists and tried to look past him. Sakura poked her head out from behind Gaara and looked at Sasuke. There was something different about him.

Sasuke's eyes were full of pain, longingness, and jealousy. Sakura pushed past Gaara and took a step toward Sasuke. His face still looked the same way as when he used to look at her. Sakura reached out her arm and Sasuke extended his, but Sakura retreated before they could touch. The leaves that remained on the trees sheilded his face, which worried her quite a bit. "Sasuke..."

"Sakura!" Gaara shouted. Saukra turned to Gaara and Sasuke stepped out toward her and grabbed her wrist. She jumped and looked at Sasuke. He stood over her with his hands holding onto her fragile hand. Sakura starred into Sasuke's eyes and felt happy again, like she did before Gaara had _'killed' _him.

"Back off." Gaara twisted Sasuke's wrist and he imediately released Sakura. Sakura stumbled back and stood against the wall Gaara had been leaning on earlier. Gaara kicked Sasuke to the growned and smirked as he did four years ago. Sakura gasped and her eyes widened. The day four years ago when Saskue and Naruto had 'died' flashed back into her mind.

That horroring memories replayed itself over and over again in her head. She began to cried as she invisioned that moment repeating itself. Sakura shook her head. "No!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke kicked Gaara back and jumped back as Gaara's sand darted toward him. Gaara stood still and awaited for Sasuke to slip up. Sasuke pulled out a shuriken and threw it at Gaara only to have his sand block and then dart toward Sasuke. The sand ripped Sasuke's right arm open and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"No! this isn't happening!" Sakura screamed.

She turned and ran back the way she had came. Leaves flew up from the ground as she ran down the street. She turned left and slid on the dirt beneath her feet. She continued running, not knowing where she was going. Ter hair flew in the air as she ran and tears fell from her face and into the air.

Sakura finally stopped. She stood in front of a spa. Why had her feet carried her here? Here of all places! She shrugged it off and sighed. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and stalked on.

Someone jumped off of a building above her and landed in front of her. She jumped back and fell flat on her butt. She looked at the person in front of her and began to cry again. "Sakura-chan?" a familar voice questioned.

"Naruto!" Sakura screamed joyfully. She jumped at him and hugged him. Naruto starred blankly at her. "Naruto, I'm so gald you're here!"

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto patted her gwntly on the back. "What's going on?"

Sakura pushed herself away from Naruto and looked up at him. He seemed to have changed a lot. His hair was lighter and much longer. He had a scar acrossed his eye, probably given to him by Gaara. And he seemed more mature...if that was possible?

"Sasuke's back," Sakura replied quietly. "And you're back...I thought you both were dead."

"Dead?" Naruto repeated. He closed his eyes and thought for a moment. "Nope! I remember seeing you and Sasuke, he was lying on the ground...bleeding and Gaara attacked me and I was knocked unconsious. When I woke up you and him, both, were gone."

"He...was gone?" Sakura repeated in confusion. Naruto nodded. "It's good to see you're okay, Naruto."

"Yeah. It's good to see you're doing fine too, Sakura." Naruto looked around. "So were is that so-called Uchiha?"

_...Same old Naruto... _"I last saw him over at the academy fighting with Gaara."

"Gaara's here?" Naruto looked around again. He folded his arms. "I can take him if he gets in the way."

That was it. The old Naruto. Cocky. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yes and he and Sasuke were fighting."

"Then lets go." Naruto grabbed her wrist and began to run toward the academy. Naruto dragged Sakura along, she tried to pulled herself away but he held onto her wrist with great force.

"Naruto, stop!" Sakura shouted. He couldn't hear her or at least she thought.Naruto was just ignoring her, he waited to see the look on Sasuke's face when he saw Naruto holding onto Sakura's hand. _...He's going to flip when he sees this!_ Naruto turned the corner and stopped. He looked around in confusion. "Where are they?"

"What?" Sakura pushed past him and looked down the dusty road. "Were here just a minute ago."

Naruto sighed and folded his arms. Sakura stood there in a haze of confusion. Where did they go? And Gaara? Sakura stomped her foot and walked away, leaving Naruto in his own confusion.

**PoD- Well, what did you think? Is it good? Does it go along with the story so far?**


	3. Author's Note

Dear Readers;

I am very sorry. No i'm not giving up on my story. That would be crazy!!! I am clearly stating that it will be awhile before more chapters are released. Since school has started it has been difficult to work on the story and get my editor to beta.

I'm sorry for any inconvenious and pain this causes you. For thoughs of you Reading 'Tortured Hearts' I'm **_EXTREMELY _**sorry, because we are nearing a climax in the story and thoughs reading 'Double the Alchemy' I also apologize, as we too are nearing a very **confuzzing** and **suspenseful** period in the tale.

Again, sorry. I hope you understnd where I'm coming from. By the way. You may want to have your eyes pealed. **I have been attempting to write and other story starring the cast of 'Naruto' where some strange jutsus mess everyone up, by transforming them into something or someone else.**

Thank You

And my sincerest apology,

**Panda of Doom**


	4. Kakashi's Advice

**Tortured Hearts  
**  
**PoD- Hi everyone. Okay! Finally, I've got the third part done! It took me forever because I didn't know what to do and when I finally figured out what would happen my computer broke down. So, as I was about to put it on the computer died! So, pwease excuse the long wait and also enjoy. **

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or any of its characters such as; Hot Sasuke and Sexy Sandman Gaara!

Chapter Three: Kakashi's Advice

Sakura returned to her home and went straight to her room. She sat on her bed, just staring up at the ceiling. She was lost in deep thought. I mean, who wouldn't be? Your old boyfriend just came back from the dead and your current love tried to kill your old boyfriend...AGAIN! Sakura sighed and rolled onto her side. She couldn't keep still.

There were so many thoughts running rapid in her head that she didn't know what to do. All she could see was Sasuke's and Gaara's faces, all she could hear were their voices and her cries. Sakura sat up and leaned against her walll. As she pulled her legs up to her chest she swore she saw Sasuke standing in the corner of her room. She rubbed her eyes. Was she delerious? Of course, because when she looked again he was gone.

Sakura looked around the room, remembering everything that had happened in her past when Gaara wasn't there, but Sasuke. She coughed and wiped her eyes. Why was she crying again? She closed her eyes and wished things would go back to the way they would before the Chunin Examines, when she was still in love with Sasuke and didn't even know Gaara exsisted.

"Gaara, what do I do? Sasuke's back and I think I'm still in love," Sakura whispered to herself. She slid off the bed and her bare feet touched the cold, wooden floor. A shiver ran up Sakura's back and she walked over to the window on tip-toes. "Sasuke."

She opened the window and a quick gust of crisp, autumn air swept in through the room. Sakura's hair flew up and she closed her eyes. The cool wind ran across her body and she relaxed a little. When she opened her eyes she stared out over Konoha, but why? Was there something out there for her? Or was she just wishing she was somewhere else?

As she stared into the distance she remembered seeing Naruto again. She laughed. He hadn't changed a bit-same hair, same eyes and same additude, especialy toward Sasuke- and did that mean...what about her old sensei?  
Kakashi.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sakura walked out behind a tree and leaned up against it with her arms crossed against her chest. She smiled seeing her old sensei. He hadn't changed either, from what she could see. He had his back turned so she couldn't see much. Three young shinobis were running at his feet, they were probably twelve or so, and one had something in his hands. He waved it around like a flag. Kakashi waved his orange book around as he tried to calm them. What was it that blue-haired child was waving through the air. No way!

Kakashi's mask!

He turned and Sakura thought she was going to see what was behind his mask, but no! He had one hand over his mouth. He spotted Sakura and smiled behind his hand and grabbed his mask from the entergentic shinobi boy. He pouted and crossed his arms. Kakashi approached Sakura while he put his mask on and the three shinobis follow behind him.

"Sakura, good to see you," he explained.

Sakura stared down at his book. "Is it another sequal?" she asked sarcasticly.

"Yes, actually," Kakashi replied as he rubbed he back of his neck. "Anyways wha-"

"Kakashi-sensei! When can we train some more?!" the blue-haired boy complained, he seemed a lot like Naruto.

Kakashi smiled. "Sakura, I'd like you to meet Team Seven. Taizen Mizu," he patted the blue child's head then pointed to a boy with black and white hair, like a skunk, "Yokoshima Onisukanku and Hissori Hyouden." and the small girl he pointed at had snow white hair.

"Nice to meet you all," Sakura explained.

"Whatever," Onisukanku huffed coldly.

Sakura jumped on the inside. For a second she thought it was...no that wasn't him!

"I'm sorry, Sakura, Onisukanku is a lot like Sas...Oh, right."

"No! that's why I'm here. I need to talk to you about him."

"Oh, guys go away and train."

"Alright!" Mizu cheered and he ran off, Onisukanku followed and Hyouden skipped after them.

"Come on, Onisukanku-kun!" Hyouden squealed.

"So, what is it?" Kakashi asked.

"It's Sasuke," Sakura answered. her voice shook and she started to float to the past, but Kakashi brought her back.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He's back."

"But I thought he-"

"He was. I think. I don't know! All I do know is that he's here and Naruto and Gaara-"

"Gaara?"

"Yes, Gaara! I just don't know what's going on!"

Sakura spun around and collasped on the ground. She sighed and rested her eyes. Everything right now was just so screwed up and she didn't know what to do or think.

"Maybe you just need some time alone," Kakashi explained.

Sakura nodded and he helped her get to her feet. He walked her home with the shinobis close on there tail. Hyouden hung on Onisukanku and Mizu glared at Onisukanku. _Just like Naruto, Sasuke and I, _Sakura thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you again, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura stated.

"No problem, Sakura," Kakashi replied.

"Bye."

Sakura went inside and wen to her room. As she opened her door she stopped suddenly and froze. Her eyes fell onto a figure in the corner of the room. Her heart started racing and it felt like she was going to upchuck. What was he doing here...?


	5. Sasukekun and The Snake Man

**Tortured Hearts**

**PoD- Hey ya'll! What's up. Jeez, school is tough this year. I have barely had any time to work on my fics. Well, at least I'm getting somewhere with them. Alright Senoir Gaara. Recap. Senior Gaara- Sakura had just got back from speaking with Kakashi and when she returned she found someone there. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer- Again, I do not own Naruto or their characters.**

Chapter Four: Sasuke-kun and The Snake Man

Sakura couldn't move. She was frozen. But why? For fear? No. She had nothing to fear from him, so why was she so frightened. She couldn't find away to turn and run. But why would she run? He was here wasn't he? She had always dreamt of his return, so why was she so fearful now?

"Sakura..." She jumped as she heard him say her name.

"Sasuke-kun..?" Sakura didn't know what she was saying, but she couldn't control it. She had lost complete control over her body. She closed the door and took a step toward him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you, Sakura," he replied softly.

He approached her and stopped in front of her. He wiped a hand across her cheek and smiled. Wait! He smiled! Was this the same Sasuke-kun from four years ago. He wrapped his arms around her and closed her into a hug. What had happened to him? She felt safe and she felt like she was back at the academy, when she had first met him. She pushed herself away from him.

"Sasuke, what happened to you?" Sakura whispered in a questioning tone.

Sasuke looked down at her, trying to ignore the question, he wrapped his arms around her again. All she did was shake them off and scooted away from him.

"Sasuke, what happened? You weren't...alive the last time I saw you. What happened?" Sakura felt uncomfertable asking such questions but she had to know what happened to him.

He sighed and lowered his arms. "He saved me," he replied softly.

Sakura stared at him. "What? Who?"

"Orochimaru-sama." Sakura gasped and stumbled backwards into the wall. She breathed heavily. Orochimaru-sama? She looked around not even noticing she was doing so. "Sakura..?"

"Orochimaru?!" Sakura bellowed. She held her head. _Ho-How could Orochimaru...Orchimaru was messing with Sasuke-kun again?! I swear I'm going to kill him! _"But he-How?"

"I'm not entirerly sure about it. All I know is that as I was slowly slipping away from life all I was thinking about was you, then he appeared and telling me how I can regain you. After that, all I remember is coming in search of you," Sasuke explained. He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder.

She jerked away and walked over to the window. It was open; that's probably how Sasuke had gotten in. She folded her arms on the sill and tucked her head away. She felt Sasuke's cool hands on her shoulders then they wrapped down around her heck. He rested his head on her shoulder. Was this the same Sasuke? He was different. Maybe that Orochimaru posioned his mind...again!

This time Sakura didn't jerk away. She smiled-Wait. Why was she smiling? This couldn't be the same Sasuke. He was to touchy, but maybe that's why she was smiling.This is how she always imagined her relationship with him.

"Sasuke...why? Why now? Why not earlier?"

Sasuke didn't reply.

Sakura sighed and placed a hand over his. Why was this happening? She closed her eyes for a moment, just to make sure it was real. The cool breeze licked across her cheeks and through her hair.

"Sasuke...Sasuke," a voice called out; it sounded like it was a...a...a SNAKE!!!

Sakura and Sasuke both whipped around. Where had that come from? Sasuke was pretty pale now, well paler than he was earlier that day. There was no sign of the voice's owner, but he was surely there. Somewhere. Or was he?

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Sasuke murmured. He pulled Sakura toward him and locked lips with the girl. He pressed his lips against hers, which were quivering, and rubbed her soft, silky hair. Sakura's knees went weak and her heart began to race rapidly. Sasuke released her and vanished out the window.

"Sasuke..?" Sakura whispered.

She place two fingers on her lips and rubbed her fingers across them, just to make sure Sasuke's kiss had not changed them in some way. As she stood there a thought struck her.

Gaara.

Would he notice? How could he? But he would? He would know right away that Sasuke had been there with her. She placed a hand on her head and walked to her bedside. She collasped onto the bed, hoping that some sleep would clear her mind. Maybe unjumble the puzzles that were in her head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura, run!"

"Sasuke, no! I won't leave you!"

The cackling of the snake man echoed around them. Sasuke and Sakura, both, were terrified. The snake man had already left his mark on Sasuke, so what did he want now?

"Sakura, I told you. Get out of here, now!" Sasuke ordered hoarsely.

"No, I'm not leaving you," Sakura replied, she had tears running down her cheeks as her lower lip quivered.

"Sakura!" More laughter arose. Where was it coming from? Sakura turned, in an attempt to hide and escape; or find where that damn snake was hiding- and found herself face to face with the snake himself. She let out a whimper and a yelp as he practiaclly groped her and shifted her into his grasp. Sasuke immediately turned.

"Orochimaru!" Sasuke too no time to shout at the crazed sanin.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh, Sasuke. She's such a pretty girl, it would be a shame to see something happen to her." He scratch his nail across her throat and Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at the ninja. "Now, we had a deal and unless you bring forth your part of the bargain she won't live very long."

"She has nothing to do with it. Let her go!"

"Dear Sasuke, I have reason to believe she does."

Orochimaru ran his hand up her arm and to her shoulder. He smirk and raised his hand to her neck then to her hair, thus he ran his disgusting fingers through her silky, pink locks. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and frowned scornfully.

"Sasuke, so, will you continue with the mission?"

"Don't do it Sasuke!" Sakura called.

"Silence," Orochimaru hissed. He placed his hand over Sakura's mouth, so there wouldn't be anymore interutptions. "Well?"

Sakura attempted to shake her head. Orochimaru pulled out a kunia and held it over Sakura's heart. His eyes shifted across Sasuke's face, just waiting for the answer. He hesitated, but in the end nodded.

"Good boy, Sasuke."

Sasuke looked away from their stares and Orochimaru dropped Sakura. She rested on her knees, tear running rapidly down her cheeks. The snake man chuckled and vanished.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. I have to." Sasuke raised a kunia over Sakura and released it from his grip. It fell and-

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke!"

Sakura jumped up and looked around the room. No one.

She sighed and relaxed. She wiped the sweat from her brow and rolled out of bed. She remembered Sasuke being there earlier. Sakura bit her lower lip, the taste of Sasuke's kiss still hung there. It was now dark outside and silenced among space. Sakura looked outside into the night. The moon was full and the sky was clear except for a few light clouds that roamed over the moon every now and then.

She got her shoes and went to the door. She glanced around. Why? Was she hoping someone was there? She sighed and exited, closing and locking the door behind her.

**PoD- TaDah! **


	6. Sand and Mud

**Tortured Hearts**

**PoD- Hi! Bye!  
Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Five: Sand and Mud

Sakura slipped down the winding alleys and through the dark shadows. She held a dark cloack around her as she pranced through the cold damp alleys and secret passages. The only object lighting her way was the solemn moon that was full and a glow in the dark evening sky. As she scurried along her way an unplesent feeling arose from her core. It frightened her deeply, but she didn't know why it was doing so. Why exactly-or what-was making her uncomfortable.  
Suddenly an echoing of footsteps materialized behind her. At first they were quiet and calm, then they grew louder and closer. Sakura's heart began to race and she could feel her stomach churning about but she kept moving. She had to. What it if it was the damn snake wanting to know Sasuke's where abouts. God, no! Sakura slowly reached for a kunai and slipped it out in front of her while she continued with a steady pace. She took a deep breath and whirled around.  
There was no explaining what had happened. She was pinned against the moldy alley wall with her arms above her head. Where was the kunai? her eyes scanned the ground. how did it get there? She had been attacked so fast it must have slipped away and landed on the ground. Why didn't it make a sound then, or a splash when it landed in the puddle? Sakura's heart was beating rapidly, it felt like it was going to explode, as she gazed up at a shadowed figure that held her against the wall.  
"What is wrong with you..?"  
"Gaara? Gaara!" Sakura squealed.  
She ripped herself from the wall and wrapped her arms around his neck. Boy, was she glad to see him and not him. She nudged her face into her chest as the tears began to show. Gaara stared down at her, a bit surprised, judging by the look on his face. he just patted Sakura gently on the back until she lifted her head and looked up at the Kazekage.  
"I am so sorry, Gaara. That kunia it-I could've killed you! My God! I'm sorry!" Sakura cried.  
"It's okay, Sakura...what are you doing out here?" Gaara asked, he didn't seem too interested.  
"Oh, right. I was looking for you, actually," Sakura replied, she wiped the tears that were about to fall from her eyes.  
"Looking...for me..? Why..?"  
"Well, uhm...er... Sasuke he -"  
"Sasuke..!"  
"...Yeah..." Sakura got real quiet.  
"What? What was Sasuke doing with you? Did he hurt you, touch you?" Gaara asked.  
Sakura didn't reply she stood there and the moment that had happened earlier that evening, when Sasuke and she had-

_Flashback  
"I'm sorry," Sasuke murmured.  
He pulled Sakura toward him and locked lips with the girl. He pressed his lips against hers, which were quivering, and rubbed her soft silky hair. Sakura's knees went weak and her heart began to race rapidly. Sasuke released her and vanished out the window.  
End Flashback_

_  
_"No...no, he just came, then left. Not a word was spoken," Sakura lied. She bit her lower lip that had begun to quiver and folded her arms acrossed her chest.  
"Good...but I'm still going to kill him," Gaara growled.  
"What?!" Sakura shouted.  
"What do you mean 'what'?" Gaara asked crossly.  
"Uh...I mean why? He hasn't done anything to hurt me!"  
"But he will, Sakura, I -"  
"No you don't! I know him! And he wouldn't hurt me...EVER!"  
"Sakura...listen. Sasuke is the same person he was four years ago, he wasn't even the same person then. The moment he left Konoha and left you crying in the streets he changed. I'm sorry, but that's the truth and you cannot keep dwelling in that fantasy world of yours, believing he's going to come back."  
Sakura was quiet for a moment. "No! He hasn't changed! I know him!"  
"Sakura...no you don't -"  
"Yes, I do! And he'd never hurt me!"  
"How do you know..?"  
Sakura couln't control it. She just blurted out what her heart said to and afterwards her head was telling her she was an idiot and she began to regret her last words. "Because he KISSED me and everything felt right! I felt safe and warm!"  
Gaara's mouth hung open as he stared at Sakura through the darkness. She felt his glare and then she was pinned against the wall again. Gaara gripped her shoulders tightly and pushed her up on the wall. She let out a small squeak and winced as she pushed on her. Her eyes grew watery with painful tears and he continued to glare her down, but she dare not turn. She closed he eyes tightly, as tight as she possibly could, just so she'd be same from the glare.  
The sand encased in the gord began to churn and twist in its container. Small amounts, slowly, began to seep from the top and busted the cork off. The sand sprinkled out onto the damp ground and into the air. Sakura opened her eyes and saw the sand whirling around the air that surrounded her and Gaara. Her heart beat slowly picked up and felt like in would explode.  
"I'm sorry, Gaara! I didn't mean to. I -"  
"What did you say..?" Gaara growled.  
Sakura didn't want to answer. "Nothing. I said nothing! Please!" Sakura cried.  
"Sakura...just tell me what you said!" Gaara bellowed.  
God, he was scary!  
Sakura shook her head and looked to the ground. The sand spun around on the ground and around their feet. For a moment her mind flashed back into the past when Gaara had "killed" Sasuke and Naruto and when he had first kissed her. She began to tremble; she could tell Gaara was raging and she had to get away. She didn't know what to do and suddenly she did.  
Sakura snapped his arms away and he stumbled back into the wall. He turned his head and and sped off toward the forest. She ran through at quick speed; swiftly dodging the low branches and leeping over the fallen ones. She slipped through the close crevases and made her way past the trees. Why was she running, though? Gaara wasn't trying to kill her. Or maybe that's just it. Maybe she was running because he was going to kill Sasuke(again) and she couldn't lose him again or she'd kill herself.  
_Sasuke...Gaara...I'm sorry, everyone!_ Sakura thought.  
Sakura fell. She slid across the wet leaves and shook her head. There was a rustle behind her and she turned. Who was that? There was a shadowed figure standing about three yards away. Sakura's heart stopped beating for a breif moment and it felt like she had died. She picked herself up and shot off into the darkness. She ripped through the branches, not caring about the scratches she recieved from them and she jerked forward, ripping her cloak of as it was caught on a branch.  
She was followed the footsteps getting closer. _God! Go away!_ she thought She tripped on a fallen branch and pummled to the mud. She rose to her hands and knees, shaking her head. Most of the mud had fallen to the earth, but a lot still clung to her cheeks and forehead. She was about to get up when out of nowhere she was hit in the back of the head. Almost unconsious, she was yanked on. Her hair entangled in the shadows fingers and gripped tightly. She gripped the ground, mud and blood seeping through the cracks between her fingers, and her eyes welled up with tears. Her ears picked up a kind of hissing from behind her, "In three...two...one."


	7. Dreamer

**Tortured Hearts**

**PoD- Okay! This is it! The final chapter. I never thought it would end like this, but it does. I never really expected myself to finish it and to have all these reviews. Well, take a deep breath and take your dive!**

**WARNING: You may shed tears in the end if you're a SasuSaku fan!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto...**

Chapter Six: Dreamer

Out of the shadows another figure pounced. They almost collided with the strange stalker and his captive. The freakish man that held Sakura was too quick and was able to dodge this new being. Sakura saw through the blur of tears, he rolled across the ground and the mud engulfed him. The man behind her twisted his figures more so through her hair.

Sakura tried to pull herself away but this stalker gripped her tighter and kept her on her knees. her vision stayed on the boy across the way. Who was it?

"Sasuke, how nice of you to join us," he hissed.

_Sasuke!_

Sasuke rose to his feet and glared up at the man. Sakura just wanted to get free. She felt him pulling up on her so she rose to her feet. A tear rolled down her cheek.

_Sasuke, help!_

"Orochimaru-sama, please. Let her go," Sasuke murmured.

Ewwwwwww! Snakey was entwined in her hair? Sakura was raging with disgust. She pulled out a kunai and plunged it into his left hand, thus releasing herself. Orochimaru tried to grab her with his good hand but she stumbled away and landed before Sasuke.

"Sakura!" he cheered.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Good - look out!" Sasuke shouted.

Hepicked her up in his arms; on craddling her legs and the other on her back. He jumped into the air and saved her from a swarm of shurikens that orochimaru threw. Sasuke held her close and landed in a tree about thirty feet up. He sat her down beside him and she rested on the branch with her legs dangling over the side.

_Sasuke..._

"Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

Sakura nodded.

"Good. Stay here."

Sasuke jumped from her side and pulled out three kunais. he landed bellow her and glared at Orochimaru. _Sasuke...please be careful._

Orochimaru and Sasuke stood in silence. they stared deep within each other. All was silent and spooky until Sasuke threw. Orochimaru dodged and threw himself, but his target was the girl. Sakura's eyes widened and she leaped from the tree.

While the snake focused on her, Sasuke pounced. He tackled Orochimaru and mud engulfed the both of them as they fell into the soggy earth. Sakura watched the two wrestle and thought she saw that digusting snake lick Sasuke, because that's when Sasuke returned to her wipping his right cheek.

"Sasuke..? Are you..?"

"Yeah...fine. What 'bout you?"

"Fine." Sakura looked pass Sasuke and stared down at Orochimaru who was climbing to his feet. "He...hurt you..?"

"No! But I'll kill him!"

Sasuke began to jumped from the tree and Sakura tried to retrieve his arm but she was too slow. She lost her balance and began to fall. It had happaned so qiuckly she hadn't time to scream. She sat up and felt the sand winding around her body and sheilding her in a protective cacoon.

She was scared at first as the scand wrapped around her and the vision of Sasuke disappeared, but as soon as she calmed down and realized it was only Gaara her fear drifted away down a river. She relaxed, didn't move and breathed softly and slowly, as she was lowered to the ground and felt warm arms wrap around her and the sand release her.

"Gaara..?"

Sakura stared up at the red haired, aquamarine eyed boy and blushed. She looked away from his still face and tucked her head against his protective body. She smiled as she lay in his arms but as she heard Sasuke's scream she was drawn out of her comfort and pushed into fear and discomfort. She twisted around and stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke..!"

"Sakura..." Gaara whispered. "Leave him be."

"But...he needs me! He needs someone!" Sakura whispered.

"All he needs is to ie..."

Sakura's eyes went wide and sheglanced back to Gaara. he had a demonic look on his face and Sakura could only feel hatred now. Was the only reason he cared for her because he wanted to make sure Sasuke felt pain? She pulled herself away from Gaara's grasp and went for Sasuke. Gaara's eyes locked onto her and he send his sand after her.

She heard it coming for her so she jumped. _Please! Let me go to him!_ Sakura landed in a tree directly above Orochimaru and as the sand sped closer to her she to a risk. She jumped down toward the snake and kicked him into the earth. Sasuke stared down at her and she stared back at him with those precious emrald eyes.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

He grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her off of the snake allowing Gaara's sand to plunge into his back. Sasuke pulled Sakura against him and she smiled brightly. Safe again.

Everyone starred down at the corpse of Orochimaru, hoping and wishing he was gone. But they were sooooo wrong!

He pushed himself upon his feet and glared into Sakura's eyes, peircing right into her core and sending waves of fear and pain rippling through her body. Sakura winced and began to slipped against Sasuke's body and fall into the mud. Sasuke tried to hold onto her but he was pulled away by the deathly sand that the monster, Gaara, controled.

Sakura watched Sasuke being dargged away from her and then turned to see a storm of needles coming toward her. Thousands upon thousands of needles coming at her with great speed. She screamed as they came intact with her and blood and scarps of clothing jumped into the air and her eyes went dark.

"Sakura!" both, Gaara and Sasuke shouted.

Sasuke platted a fist into Gaara's cheek and he escaped Gaara's sand, just to be caught in Orochimaru's grip. Orochimaru chuckled and brought himself close to Sasuke's ear.

"Only I may pocess you dear, Sasuke," he whispered.

Sasuke brought his knee up and got him right were it counts. Orochimaru fell over twitching and Sasuke leaped over him and raced to Sakura. He knelt down and slid across the mud. He lifted Saukra up in his arms; her clothes were practically falling off, only a few strands of cloth held it together.

"Sakura..."

Sakura stared blankly at Sasuke, eyes dark and they slowly filled with color. She smiled and touched his cheek. "Hey, there," She whispered.

"You're...?"

"Fine, thanks."

She leaned up on her own and pressed a gentle hand against one of her bleeding wounds on her side. There were more, many more and each was insanely bleeding. She stood up and Sasuke followed. She looked pass him and to orochimaru and then toward Gaara.

Sand again!

"Sasuke!"

Sakura pushed Sasuke away from her and the sand plowed her into a tree. She yelped and fell into the mud as the sand fell away from her. She lay uncnsious against the tree and Sasuke had one person to blame.

"Gaara! Damn you!" Sasuke shouted with rage.

He pulled out shuriken and kunais and ran toward Gaara. Sasuke was able to remember Lee's quick movements and thought this would be a good time to use them. He swiftly and rapidly gain yards on Gaara and went speeding toward him. he struck down on the red head and their battle began.

As they were fighting Orochimaru was regaining his strength and clampering to his feet. He took one glance at Sakura then found himself looking at the two boys and their fight. His face went blank with confusion. "Well, this is...interesting," he murmured.

he glanced back to the blank Sakura and smirked. This was his chance. he slowly stalked to ward her and as he stood over her she slowly began to regain consiousness, but not soon enough. Orochimaru reached down and gripped what remained of her left sleeve and pulled her up, then slammed her against the tree. Her side was cut open even more and she was pushed against a sliver of a broken branch.

Rain began to pour down on the horrific scene and all were bing drenched in the cold tears of heaven.

Orochimaru glided his hand across her wet shoulder to the other and back again. He smirked and gripped her neck tightly with his soak hand. She snapped back into reality and seized his wrist, it was difficult to keep hold of in the rain. He chuckled as she desprately tried to free herself but she was growing weary. She was losing consiousness (YES! AGAIN! GET OVER IT!) and she could barely breath as his grip tightened.

"I'm sorry, child. But Only I may have him. And since you've stood in my way, I have to make sure you don't do it again," Orochimaru hissed.

Just as Sakura's eyes began to close and her last breath was being released and figure sped by and snatched her from Orochimaru's pocession. The being carried her in his arms and gently planted her on the ground. He pushed her bngs back and smiled.

"Sakura-chan...I'm here," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes peeked open and she stared up at the boy. He grinned brightly and chuckled. Sakura sat up and gaze him a weak "God you're annoying" smile.

"What's with you, Sakura-chan?" he asked.

"Naruto...it's not funny!" Sakura growled.

"Sorry..." Naruto replied smiling less. He crouched down beside her and turned to the Uchiha and the Suna Nin. "If those two are crazy about you and are trying to protect you...why are they kicking each others asses?"

"I don't know..."

Naruto sparked an idea and he turned to Sasuke with a sly grin. He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted, "Hey! Hey Sasuke! Sasuke!"

"Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke jerked up from the muddy Gaara and glared at the frantic Naruto. He was waving his arms frantically and pointing down at the injured Sakura. "Naruto..!" he growled. Gaara came up and slammed his fist into the side of Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered under her breath.

Naruto saw Orochimaru coming toward them and he slipped out some kunais. This was his time to show Sakura he cared. He ran straight for Orochimaru and had his kunais ready.

_This is my time! _Naruto thought

"Naruto, wait! It's just a -"

"Wha?" Naruto freaked as he jsut fell through him. "A clone..?"

He turned back to Sakura and his eyes flared red as he gazed upon Sakura and the snake behind her. Sakura knelt on the ground and Orochimaru had a kunai digging into her left shoulder and one slowly pushing against her neck and bring forth a light coat of blood.

Naruto turned to Sasuke and Gaara and glared at the both of them. He stood up and flipped a kunai on his finger and through it at the two. They stopped immediately as the sand stopped the kunai and they both stared at nNruto and his red eyes.

"Stop your God damn fighting and help me save Sakura!" he shouted.

Both looked to the fearful Sakura and the smiliing snake behind her. They turned to each other and then back to Naruto. The two Konoha Nins went to grip their kunais as the Suna Nin jumped up and sent his sand flying. Sakura's eyes danced across the three bioys and she decided what to do.

She grabbed Orochimaru's right hand, which held the kunai to her neck, and flipped over him. As she lifted herself into the air the sand closed in on its prey and Orochimaru's first kunai plunged into her shoulder. She landed behind him and met his back the underside of her foot and sent him into the sand. Naruto and Sasuke sent their kunais after the snake nin and Sakura stared down at the mound of sand.

The sand lay in a lifeless heap.

Sakura slowly relaxed to her knees as she held tightly to her left shoulder with her right hand. She breathed deeply as she closed her eyes with a smile. It was finally over. She now could have Sasuke...what about Gaara..? And Naruto?

She glanced up and the boys stood over her. She smiled and gripped the kunai; she winced as she pulled it from her shoulder and as it made a suckling sound. She stood up and looked over all of them. Naruto was the first to jump on her and give her a hug.

His eyes were back to their normal blue and filled with tears. She felt like punching him...but she figured he deserved it. After all, he was the one that got Gaara and Sasuke to stop fighting so she'd be safe.

"Sakura-chan, you're okay, right?" Naruto asked.

"Yea..." Sakura replied softly.

"Good!" Naruto grinned.

"Thanks...everybody." She turned to Sasuke then Gaara. She took a deep breath and went to Gaara. "Gaara, thank you for all those years...but you see. I belong to someone different."

Sasuke reached over her head and wrapped them around her waiste. He smirked as he stared over her shoulder and at the Suna Nin. Gaara didn't respond in anyway. Sasuke sat his chin atop her head and blinked, waiting for Sakura to continue.

"I'm sorry, Gaara. Sasuke, he's - he's my castle, my wall of protection and when I'm with him I just feel...right," Sakura added. Gaara's expression lay unchanged. "I'm sorry."

Sakura stood in his arms and pressed her hands against his. Naruto stood in the backround with a satisfied look upon his face as he watched the scene unfold. Gaara nodded and began to take his leave. Sakura turned into Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him. As she sunk into him, his ears picked up a noice; something flying through the air. He jerked his head up and gazed at three kunais flying toward Sakura's back.

_If I can't have Sasuke-kun, no one can!_ Orochimaru thought wearily as he knelt and watched the kunais fly at Sakura.

"Sakura, look out!" Sasuke shouted.

"_NO!!!_" Sakura shrieked; her voice high and dreadful it could have broken glass.

Another pile of sand engulfed Sasuke's old teacher and he was gone - for good. Naruto stared wide-eyed as he gazed upon Sasuke.

Sasuke lost feeling in his feet and began to fall. Sakura, with arms wrapped around him, tried to keep him up but couldn't. She slowly fell to her knees and Sasuke lay against her. She held him against her beating heart as the warm blood fell aginst her hands.

Hot tears rushed down her cheeks and she didn't bother to stop herself from shaking as she let all the tears she had held back free. Sasuke lay in stillness; three kunais were enbedded into his back and blood gushed from underneath each one, creating a mass distirbance in Sakura's core. More tears threatened to be let loose. No. She couldn't cry, not her, not now. But she soon lost control, and tears once again stained her cheeks.

She touched Sasuke's cheek gingerly. His face was still full of warmth! Sakura's heart became light. He wasn't gone. She looked down upon him hoping he'd open his eyes any moment now.

"Sak...ura..."

Sakura glanced back to Naruto. He shook his head and her eyes widened. A hand touched her cheek and brought her face to look upon Sasuke. Her eyes gleamed as she gazed upon him. Still full of life.

She shook her head and smiled. "Please. Please, Sasuke-kun. Don't leave me. Not again!"

"Sakura..."

"Sasuke, you can't! You can't leave me alone like this! You can't! Please!"

He put a finger to her lips and smirked. "I'll never...leave you..."

Sakura was about to protest when she felt his lips again. She closed her eyes and her tears fell. So many; full of happiness and hate. She pressed his hand against her cheek and he had some strngth left. Just enough to touch her one last time.

As the rain poured and they kissed under the shadows of the moon their love became more powerful than anything. And too bad it wouldn't last. Sasuke released her from him and his head fell back; eyes closed and a smirk.

Sakura shook him roughly, trying to reserect even the slightest bit of life within his core. But none shown. "Sasuke! No! Come back! Please! No!" didn't even try this time, she just let the tears free theirselves as she stared into the deathly face of her love once more...

* * *

"Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. 

She shot up from her bed and gazed around. She felt her face. Tears? She looked down upon herself. Fifteen of age again. But how? She rolled out of her sheets and as her feet touched the ground she shuddered.

Cold. Like the corpses she had seen in...her dream.


	8. Second Author's Note

Attention readers of **Tortured Hearts**;

A sequal has been created. The first chapter has been posted and the second chapter is on its way. Please enjoy **Tortured Souls **the second part to the **Tortured Trilogy**. And I hope this one goes as well. It's all in Sakura's POV(Point Of Veiw). It's a SasuSaku, NaruSaku and GaarSaku...and some other surprises in store.

Sincerely,

Your Beloved Panda of Doom


End file.
